No tengo esas necesidades
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Gracias al insistente de Umibozu, Kamui tendrá que pasar una estadía de 4 días en la tierra vigilando a su hermana menor, mientras el barredor de aliens se va a una misión. Durante ese periodo Kamui perderá el tiempo con una sádica que parece tener una interesante apuesta entre manos. KamuNobu/ Leve OkiKagu ShinSoyo Zenzou x Sacchan.


**.**

**No tengo esas necesidades**

**.**

**Día 1**

**.**

No es que no le importase su hermana, era simplemente que él ya tenía marcado su camino, uno lleno de batallas y sangre. Su hermana no estaba en ese sendero, y mucho menos su extraña relación romántica con ese samurái sádico. Para él, con solo saber de quien se trataba su pareja bastaba. Kagura ya era una adulta y sabía muy bien lo que hacía, Kamui no tenía una razón para vigilarla en absoluto, pero…

― ¡Son solo cuatro días!― había gritado Umibouzu Kankou por el radio transmisor de su nave― Después podrás volver a tus conquistas planetarias, pero en estos cuatro días te necesito en la Tierra― Kamui había bufado al escuchar a su insoportable y calvo padre rogarle por unas largas tres horas que vaya a vigilar la relación romántica de su hermana.

Su padre estaba más que obsesionado con que ese par no tenga ningún acto ilícito por fuera del matrimonio, sin contar que era él mismo quien ponía trabas al casamiento de la futura familia Okita. Para desgracia del calvo, una importante misión había llegado, y el mercenario tuvo que partir de improvisto a un planeta lejano. Como ultima tabla de salvación en medio del naufragio, Kankou rogo -al punto del llanto- a su hijo mayor hasta que este se hartó y termino aceptando con suma molestia.

Por eso se encontraba allí, vagando por las calles de Kabuki-cho en busca de alguna buena pelea cuando se encontró con el castaño, culpable de su estadía en ese planeta azul, y su tosca hermana menor.

A Kamui no se le pasó por alto que iban tomados de las manos en una clara indicación de amor romántico. La indiferencia por sus acciones se vieron reflejadas en su sonriente rostro, a Kamui realmente no le importaba aquello.

― Vaya, otro Yato. Con lo que me costó deshacerme del calvo― Sougo hablo con fingido cansancio.

― ¿Acaso papi te pidió que me vigilaras?―ignorando las palabras de su pareja, Kagura se cruzó de brazos bastante molesta.

Kamui se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Si bien había llegado a la Tierra por pedido de su padre, no era como si realmente los vigilaría.

― Algo así― respondió despreocupado, ella frunció el ceño tomando el brazo de su compañero para alejarse de su inoportuno hermano― Pero…―volvió a hablar llamando su atención― No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de ser tu sombra―

― ¿Entonces no te molesta que me lleve a Kagura a un motel?― Como de costumbre, Sougo decía lo que se le diera la gana sin importarle las consecuencias, porque él sabía que sus palabras tendrían grandes y sorprendentes consecuencias.

Aunque en este caso no fue así.

― ¿Así que le darás a mi hermanita tu semilla?― pregunto risueño sin comprender mucho.

A ver, Kamui no era un estúpido asexuado sin conocimientos en el ámbito de la reproducción y el placer, pero si era muy idiota como para comprender ese ´´Placer´´. Al no haberlo probado nunca, al estar siempre sesgado por las batallas sangrientas y las muertes de guerreros más fuertes que él, jamás se interesó en ese tipo de gustos. Aun no comprendía la emoción de los Yato o, en este caso, hombres por irse a la zona roja y liberar sus tenciones en un rato de pasión.

― ¡No sean tan directos!―grito Kagura muy apenada. Tomo nuevamente del brazo del castaño y miro a su hermano con un poco de pudor― Si ves a papi, no le digas a donde fuimos―

La reacción de su hermana, junto a la sonrisa soberbia del policía le hizo pensar que ella ya había caído en ese círculo vicioso por el placer del acto sexual. Nunca espero encontrarse con una revelación así, ¿Qué tanto le veían al apareamiento? ¿Acaso era divertido? Para Kamui era totalmente extraño pensar en ello. Nada podía superar la felicidad que obtenía al derrotar y matar a alguien que lo iguale o supere en fuerza, ese era su éxtasis.

Caminando un par de calles más, se encontró con otra pareja paseando por las calles de Edo. A él lo conocía, ella estaba en un recuerdo vago del pasado. Sin tener intenciones de detenerse paso al lado de ambos hasta que ese chico lo llamo. Sonriendo falsamente se detuvo para saludarlos.

― ¡Ah, Kamui-san!― Shinpachi estaba muy sonriente, se notaba que la chica a su lado era la causa de ello― Que raro verlo por acá, ¿Viniste a ver a Kagura-chan?―pregunto.

― Si, ya me la cruce―respondió sin muchas ganas― Estaba por irse a un motel con el policía― su sinceridad avergonzó a los jóvenes en un instante.

El pelirrojo seguía sin comprender porque reaccionaban tan exageradamente ante aquello, ¿Que tan interesante era? La chica de cabellera azabache y ojos café, que estaba al lado de Shinpachi, bajo la cabeza muy apenada. Ella sabía que su amiga hacia esas cosas con el joven Okita, una vez los había encontrado saliendo de la zona roja de Edo. Ese momento fue muy incómodo, pero nada superaba escuchar a su propio hermano hablar de la intimidad de su amiga.

― Ya veo…― Shinpachi se froto la nuca buscando calmar el nerviosismo― Lle… llevare a Soyo-chan a su casa, nos vemos al rato Kamui…―

― ¿Ustedes también van a esos lugares?― no es que fuese de los que se inmiscuyen en la vida privada de otros, pero esto ya comenzaba a crearle una enorme curiosidad.

No necesito preguntar nada más, ellos salieron corriendo después de disculparse por la pronta huida del pelirrojo. La gente estaba loca, primero lo detenían para saludar y luego se escapaban por algo tan estrafalario y típico como un motel.

Siguiendo una ruta azarosa comenzó a maldecirse por no haber traído consigo a su compañero de viajes, Abuto. Pero tan rápido como lo pensó, boto la idea. El rubio había cometido una falta inmensa la última semana. Gracias a su estado de ebriedad en medio de un trato importante con el gobierno de un país aliado, los hambrientos Yato no obtuvieron su recompensa: ´´Comida´´. Una amplia variedad de apetitosos platillos. Pero, ¿Cuál había sido su falta? Sin mover un maldito dedo había enamorado a la princesa, hermana del soberano de turno. Si hubiese quedado entre los testigos, que presenciaron tremenda confesión, no sería nada pero, esa loca princesa decidió romper su compromiso e intentar darse a la fuga con Abuto, aun si este no quería.

Rompiendo una alianza entre dos países y llevando al reino amigo de los Yato a una guerra indiscutible, el soberano veto de por vida a la tripulación de la flota de Kamui.

― _¿Por qué no tiras tus malditas feromonas por la borda, Abuto?―_ Kamui lo miro molesto culpándolo por semejante hecho antes de partir de ese planeta y escuchar las declaraciones del rubio.

Convirtiéndose en un alma generosa, dio clemencia a su camarada con la única condición: Abuto debía limpiar cada una de las naves de su flota sin ayuda de nadie.

― _Más te vale que brillen para cuando vuelva―_amenazo antes de bajar a la tierra_― De lo contrario te dejare varado en un planeta desértico―_ más sádico no se podía ser.

Recordando las faltas de su subordinado Kamui fue interrumpido por el rugido de su estómago que reclamaba un plato –estilo Yato- de comida.

Entrando a un café familiar, el pelirrojo se detuvo ante la enorme variedad de opciones, ¿Qué elegiría? Bueno, él no era un hombre dudoso, por lo que dejo de lado las ´´opciones´´ y pidió toda la carta para degustar. Después de todo, Kamui era de buen comer.

Pero fue mientras comía cuando un extraño se acercó a su mesa y se sentó delante de él. Cubriendo sus ojos con un par de gafas negras y un periódico en las manos, el sujeto miraba a los costados esperando no ser detectado. Kamui se detuvo en su onceavo platillo para mirar como ese descarado tomaba uno de los pudines que había traído a su mesa, ¿Quién se creía que era?

― ¿Quién…?―sus palabras fueron detenidas por la mano alzada de ese desconocido.

― Por favor, estamos en una misión muy importante― hablo con desgana mientras activaba su radio transmisor para comunicarse con otro agente en cubierto― ¿Me copias Sasaki-chan?― a Kamui se le hacía muy conocida esa voz, pero con el disfraz que llevaba y lo lento que él era no logro saber de quien se trataba.

― Te copio―una voz masculina salió por el altavoz― Pero podrías decirme Tetsu, Sasaki-chan no se escucha nada bien― al otro lado de la llamada un joven regordete con los ojos de un manga Shojo hablaba con determinación a su colega.

― Entendido, pero serás Tetsu-chan―el tipo de las gafas siguió insistiendo en el ´´chan´´, para él, Tetsunosuke era un Shojo genérico, no podía tratarlo de una forma distinta a una damisela. Incluso era más femenino que las gorilas que transitaban por Kabuki-cho.

― Bien―acepto con resignación.

Kamui ya comenzaba a enojarse, el tipo de las gafas oscuras dejaba su tercer plato de pudin vacío sobre la mesa, se estaba comiendo sus alimentos.

― ¿Se puede saber quién te crees?―como un perro que defiende su comida, Kamui se levantó de su asiento listo para asestarle un buen golpe al tipo de la permanente natural cuando, el sonido de la campana -en la entrada del café- sonó alarmando al albino.

Rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo con su brazo lo obligo a agacharse para no ser detectados. El desconocido fijo su mirada en la puerta de entrada. Un sujeto de sonrisa tímida y aura virginal, más intensa que la de Shinpachi, ingreso a la cafetería acompañado por la ex miembro del Mimawarigumi, Imai Nobume.

― Ya entro la chica dona con el virgen, ¡Cambio!―comento por la radio antes de sentir una mano apretar su cráneo hasta brotarle sangre.

― Me estoy hartando―con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno estampo el rostro del disfrazado contra la pared más cercana― ¿Quién eres?―

― Cálmate, cálmate―rogo por piedad al verlo realmente enfadado― Es que acaso los genes del calvo no te dejan pensar―rio nervioso― Soy Sakata Gintoki― sacando sus lentes de su rostro por un par de segundos, el hijo de Kankou reconoció al susodicho.

Al parecer el líder de la Yorozuya se encontraba en el café por una encomienda de Sasaki Tetsunosuke, ¿De qué trataba? El hermanastro del difunto Isaburo se había comprometido, ante la memoria de su hermano, a proteger a Nobume. A si lo hizo durante ese tiempo, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a aparecer un tipo, admirador de la chica de ojos rojos. El aire virginal que lo rodeaba no le dio muy buena espina, parecía desesperado por meterse en la ropa interior de la samurái. Pero todo fue peor cuando la chica, por mero aburrimiento, acepto salir con el chico. Tetsu podía ver claramente como la baba se le escurría por la boca.

Preocupado fue en busca del líder de la Yorozuya y después de aclarar sus honorarios –los cuales eran abundantes- se decidieron a vigilar la cita de la chica. Tetsu no permitiría que ella se meta con un sujeto tan repugnante como ese, su hermano no se lo perdonaría.

― Lo único que no me queda claro…― Kamui lo miro serio después de saborear lo último que quedaba de su comida― ¿Qué haces aquí, comiendo de mi comida?― el samurái le restó importancia con un suave movimiento de hombros.

― Tengo que camuflarme perfectamente, ser uno con el entorno―el también saboreo su última porción de pudin― En una cafetería tengo que ser un cliente más, pero no tenía dinero así que…― el pelirrojo no hizo más que estrellar la cabeza del albino contra la mesa. Básicamente lo estaban usando como una billetera.

Dejando el pago de su pedido, se alejó de ese sitio alegando que los daños serian pagados por Gin, quien se encontraba totalmente desmayado por el golpe que recibió. Dentro de poco tendría urticaria de tantas idioteces de ese tipo, y es que nadie tocaba su comida.

Ya estando afuera volvió a escuchar el sonido de la campana de esa cafetería. Un ´´Lo siento´´ prosiguió después de un murmullo entre dos personas.

― ¡Kagura!―una mano sujeto la manga de su Qipao azul deteniendo su caminata. Mirando hacia atrás se encontró con una chica más baja que él. Sus ojos rojizos e inexpresivos le hicieron recordar a ese policía sádico que salía con Kagura, ¿A caso eran hermanos?― Lo siento Pedoro -kun, pero me acabo de encontrar a una amiga, nos vemos ― saludo a modo de despedida.

Kamui observo a la chica con muy mala cara, ¿Lo estaba confundiendo con su hermana? ¿Acaso tenia cara de mujer o qué?

Su voz se le hizo conocida, sabía que la había escuchado en algún momento del pasado. No estaba muy seguro, pero en medio de la bruma de recuerdos, sintió que su voz traía muy malos comentarios. Refunfuñando se soltó de su agarre y giro su cuerpo para enfrentarla.

― ¿Quién es Kagura?―pregunto irónico.

La chica solo lo observo analizando sus facciones, ´´Se parecen demasiado´´.

― Vamos a comer donas, invito yo― trato de ignorar su comentario. Nobume intentaba escapar del sujeto que se hacía llamar ´´su fan´´. Si no conseguía un escape pacifico estaba segura que terminaría colgándolo en ropa interior de la torre de Edo. Pero, tristemente, había prometido no crear disturbios, lástima que su instinto asesino este a poco de querer desenvainar su katana y terminar rebanando su tercera pierna.

― No tengo hambre, ya comí ―respondió Kamui negando la invitación― Y no soy Kagura― negó nuevamente a penas se dio cuenta que estaba aceptando, de forma indirecta, que era su hermana.

― Entonces vamos a entrenar―volvió a insistir solo para fastidiarlo aún más. Kamui estaba seguro que ella seguía confundiéndolo con su hermana, pero… una pelea no se le negaba a nadie.

Ampliando su sonrisa llena de satisfacción termino aceptando. Tal vez así se desquitaría con esa chica sádica que hozaba fastidiarlo en su día libre. Sacaría la tensión que tenía en su cuerpo desde que los idiotas de ese planeta comenzaron a molestarlo.

― Espera― el chico con el que Nobume estaba los detuvo. Miro hacia abajo buscando algo de su cartera, se veía triste, tal vez era por ver a la chica que admiraba irse con alguien más, alguien más atractivo…― ¿Po…Podríamos tener una cita el próximo domingo…?―Volvió a insistir sorprendiendo a ambos.

La sorpresa no radicaba en que pidiera una cita el fin de semana, el problema era hacia a quien iba dirigida esa petición. El estúpido sujeto desesperado de Pedoro-kun pedía una cita con Kamui, el líder de la séptima división del Harusame –o lo que en algún tiempo fue el Harusame-. Nobume se hizo la sorprendida mirando de soslayo al pelirrojo.

― Me acabas de robar un admirador― a pesar de mantener el semblante imparcial, Kamui sentía la burla implícita en sus palabras.

― Lo siento―musito avergonzado ese idiota sacando una cámara de su cartera― Pero me gustan las pelirrojas― avergonzado, Pedoro-kun se veía sumamente avergonzado. Estaba delante de una verdadera pelirroja muy atractiva. No podía detener su desbocado corazón.

Pero… todo pasó en cámara lenta. Nobume pasó de ver el flash de la cámara disparando contra el cuerpo del nuevo interés romántico que tenía su ´´cita´´ a encontrarse con el cuerpo desfallecido del susodicho. En el instante en que salió disparado el flash, Kamui lanzo una patada estrellando el cuerpo de ese depravado contra la pared más cercana.

Iracundo, con su sonrisa tensa, tomo entre sus manos la cámara fotográfica antes de despedazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

A su espalda escucho el sonido de una risa mofándose de él. Nobume no aguantaba la carcajada, ese chico era bastante divertido.

― ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?― Pregunto molesto.

― Nada― seco las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras trataba de volver a su actitud monótona― Solo pensaba que sí, eres una linda señorita, Pedoro-kun cayo directo a tus pies―

El pelirrojo se estaba irritando con sus burlas, ¿Quién mierda se creía? Apenas si recordaba haberla visto en el pasado, mas no tenía casi nada de recuerdos de ella.

Para su mala suerte, siendo que realmente lo deseaba, no peleo contra esa chica. El entrenamiento quedo para la posteridad por culpa de un llamado urgente de parte de sus superiores. Era una completa desgracia, sus puños ansiaban estrellarse contra algún cuerpo. Tal vez y tenía una oportunidad con su ´´cuñado´´, claro, si es que su hermana lo dejaba libre.

En esos instantes pensaba muy seriamente en volver a la cafetería y ver si el señor samurái seguía desmayado sobre la mesa. En cualquier caso, terminaría por ir a buscarlo, estaba bastante aburrido.

Para ser su primer día en la tierra, había sido un completo fiasco.

**.**

**Día 2**

**.**

El día estaba muy tranquilo para su agrado. En esos momentos maldecía haber fortalecido sus lazos con Kagura, si no fuese por ella estaría matando a cualquier terrícola con sus puños. Lo peor es que se cruzaba con varios sujetos que parecían ser fuertes, nada de extrañarse en el planeta de los samuráis.

En frente suyo, caminando por la acera, un hombre de cabellera enmarañada y ojos celestes cubiertos por su castaño cabello releía el último ejemplar de la Shonen Jump con mucha atención.

Kamui estaba a poco de entrar a una tienda de comida cuando lo vio pasar. Algo en él le decía que era un sujeto fuerte y que, realmente merecía la pena pelear con ese hombre.

Dejando la puerta del café, esbozó una sonrisa de pura satisfacción. Sus puños clamaban por una buena pelea. Prometía abstenerse de ir con todo y evitar una posible muerte, pero nada le negaría una gran batalla para destensarse. Después de todo la culpa la tenía su hermana ―causante de su desgracia― y él idiota de ese policía ―quien no cedía en mantener una pelea por estar perdiendo el tiempo con Kagura―. Ni hablar de lo violento que parecían ser en el distrito Kabuki-cho, pero si pedias un combate inmediatamente dejaban de molestar y pedían un par de tragos hasta caer inconscientes.

Fijando su mirada en el ninja, miembro del Oniwabanshu, admirador de las mujeres feas y la Jump, dio un paso en su dirección antes de detenerse. Otra vez volvía a suceder, una mujer se acercó ―con traje ninja y lentes rojizos―. Se dijeron algunos susurros y se perdieron entre las calles transitadas de Edo.

Enarcando una ceja suspiro resignado. Retomaría su actividad nuevamente, compraría comida para llevar y descansaría lejos de la multitud de parejas que se perdían entre los edificios y casas tradicionales japonesas.

Nuevamente, al salir del café, el sonido de las campanillas advirtió su partida. No sabía que elegir en aquel momento, de hecho estaba comprando por mero impulso para no pensar en lo frustrado que estaba en esos momentos.

A orillas del rio, se detuvo a un costado del puente. A lo lejos se podía divisar la carga que depositaban de los barcos mercantes. Volvió a suspirar de aburrimiento. Tal vez termine por enviar un mensaje a Abuto perdonándolo por su error y pidiendo que lo acompañe en su calvario.

Resignado a pasar una tarde más, sin romper el cráneo de alguien fuerte, abrió la caja a su lado llena de bocadillos. Miro detenidamente su interior, no recordaba haber probado ese tipo de comida pero su aroma le sabia delicioso.

Ojeando una ´´Dona´´ ―así le había dicho la chica a esas cosas― se la llevo a la boca para probar su sabor.

No estaba mal. De hecho a Kamui, todo lo que fuese comida era exquisito, prácticamente no tenía paladar. Era una criatura hambrienta y ya.

Agarrando una segunda dona, Kamui detuvo su ingesta al ver que, caminando por el puente, una pareja se volvía a juntar. Esta vez era un hombre bastante llamativo, rubio y con un rostro bastante pulcro. Según su hermana eran los anfitriones de un Host. Cosa extraña, porque Kamui sí que los había visto en Rakuyou en más de una vez, solo que allí eran unos gorilas vestidos de forma bonita.

― No seas tímido, podemos escaparnos unos minutos e ir a la zona roja―chillaba su acompañante.

Kagura, si es que lo recordaba bien, los había clasificado como ´´Okamas´´. Las facciones de la damisela eran bastante masculinas. Se le notaba bastante su barba recién afeitada y la voz de hombre con su intento inútil por afinarla.

― En serio, no puedo― estaba preocupado, no era muy bueno negando peticiones de ese estilo. Mayormente usaba lindas palabras y la conversación se cortaba con un suspiro de su interlocutora… pero en este momento, algo no funcionaba. Agomi era muy insistente.

― Vamos―tironeaba una vez más― El barrio rojo está cerca. No te arrepentirás― y ahí estaba nuevamente lo mismo de siempre.

Kamui dejo de prestarles atención. No sabía que había sido de ellos, si habían terminado en la zona de los moteles o ese chico rubio se liberó de su acosadora, lo único que sabía es que tenía en su mano una dona a medio comer y una infinidad de preguntas.

― ¿Te lo comerás?― la pregunta llego de la poseedora de la voz más insoportable del universo. Y no es que tuviese algo en contra de esa chica, pero ya tenían dos encuentros y ninguno de ellos fue para nada placentero.

¿De dónde había llegado, para empezar? Esa chica era un fastidio, un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Sin articular una palabra, Kamui trato de sonreír como un acto reflejo aun si su semblante se notase tenso. Ella tomo esa acción como una afirmación y prosiguió a sujetar la mano de ese pelirrojo. Mantuvo firme su agarre para saborear ese trozo de dona que quedaba apresada entre sus dedos.

Si bien, él pudo detenerla, ―Vamos, que era su comida y Kamui no es muy bueno compartiendo― simplemente no lo hizo. Quedo estático con su sonrisa tensa, queriéndola matar. Pero no paso mucho tiempo para cuando el hijo de Kouka dejara su máscara y la mirara asombrado, y es que ella… comenzó a lamer sus dedos. Cuando, Nobume, se encontró con la nada misma ―después de comer su preciada dona― siguió con las migajas que quedaron regadas sobre la mano masculina. La mezcla de sabores, entre el dulzor de la dona y el calor de su piel, fue más que deliciosa. Un sabor que no se esperó a probar.

― Gracias por la comida―dijo después de que no quedara ningún vestigio de sus amadas donas.

Tranquilamente se levantó de su asiento cómodo y limpio su traje, por ese día estaba bastante llena. Otro día volvería a probar ese gusto culposo.

― ¡Hey!― Kamui la llamo al percatarse que no solo había devorado la dona que tenía entre sus dedos, si no cada una de las que descansaban dentro de la caja, ¿Cuándo sucedió aquello? ¿Tan perdido en sus pensamientos había estado?― ¿Acaso los samuráis aman robar la comida ajena?― levantando la evidencia, giro la caja para demostrar que ni siquiera las migajas quedaban.

Esa chica era una ladrona, al igual que el tipo de la permanente.

― Parecías no querer comer―explico tranquila, como si sus palabras arreglaran todo ese maldito problema, aunque no lo hacían ― Y yo tenía hambre, fin de la historia― se dio nuevamente la vuelta antes de que Kamui volviera a detenerla con una amenaza de las que solía lanzar. Nobume se acercó para tratar de cerrar la conversación, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, como custodiar a Tokugawa Soyo ― Mañana, pagare mi deuda, de momento tengo trabajo― aseguro.

― No es necesario que lo pagues con comida― sus palabras hicieron que Nobume lo mirara como si se tratara de una cucaracha. Con sus manos cubrió su cuerpo y comenzó a compararlo con un puerco.

― Si quieres diversión, busca en Yoshiwara― ¿Yoshiwara? Kamui tardo unos minutos en recordar en el parque de diversiones que Hosen se había construido para sus propios juegos carnales.

El pelirrojo enarco una ceja, malhumorado. Otra persona volvía a hacer alusión a ese tipo de cosas, ¿Acaso esos lugares movían a los hombres? Rápidamente negó su comentario, lo menos que quería era que se lo vinculara con esas actividades.

― Una pelea― ahora era ella quien miraba de forma curiosa al chico― Este planeta es de lo más aburrido―inconscientemente, Kamui, termino haciendo una mueca bastante extraña. Nobume se dio cuenta que, de forma sutil, estaba haciendo un berrinche.

´´Se parece a Kagura´´ pensó por un segundo. Aunque tenían claras diferencias, Kamui era más infantil que la novia de Okita, de eso estaba segura.

― Entendido, niño Yato―eso último fue un intento por molestarlo, y vaya que lo logro. Kamui, si tuviese un rayo pulverizador en sus ojos, hubiera exterminado a la ex miembro del Mimawarigumi.

.

De regreso a la Yorozuya, lugar donde se hospeda, su radio transmisor comenzó a sonar. La voz inconfundible de su padre lo tentó en querer cortar la llamada. Era un viejo gritón desesperado por encarcelar a su pequeña hija, aun si él mismo solía dejarla sola cada cierto tiempo.

― ¡Kamui! ¡Kamui! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Responde!― tuvo que controlar su fuerza o de lo contrario terminaría por romper ese frágil aparato.

Aguantando las ganas de estrellar ese radiotransmisor, Kamui se apareció delante de la pantalla, como todo buen hijo.

― ¿Qué ocurre calvo? Me sorprendes, pensé que te morirías estando lejos de la tierra, ¿Cómo soportas no vigilar a la tonta de tu hija?― saludo como solo él podía hacerlo.

― ¡Kamui!― volvió a gritar sin prestarle mayor atención. En la pantalla se lo veía agitado, seguramente peleando con algún alíen interesante, mientras el pobre de su hijo estaba perdiendo el tiempo― ¡Ese bastardo me tendió una trampa!―grito con fuerza― ¡Ese policía me tendió una trampa! No sé qué intenciones tenga al alejarme de Kagura, pero no te preocupes papá regresara lo más pronto posible― la sonora caída de su enemigo le dio un respiro al cazador.

― No me esperaba algo así, la tonta de mi hermana está aprendiendo a burlar tu presencia. ¿Debería de felicitarla?― su ironía mosqueo al viejo, padre de ambos Yatos.

― ¡Kamui, esto es serio! Al parecer enviaron una falsa alarma. El planeta del que me tenía que hacer cargo no estaba dentro de mis obligaciones. De cualquier forma termine con un trabajo extra, el cual acabo de completar― limpio su paraguas y arreglo su ropa― Iré en busca de mi paga y partiré en menos de una hora en dirección a la tierra―

― Esos dos se pondrán muy contentos de verte― la ironía no desaparecía de sus palabras, pero nuevamente, ese inútil y bueno para nada de Kankou, volvía a ignorar sus filosas palabras.

― Asegúrate de decirle a ese bastardo que estaré allí mañana en la noche― suspiro antes de esbozar una sonrisa satisfactoria― Me alegro de pedir tu ayuda en estos momentos. ¿Quién sabe que estarían haciendo si nadie los vigilara?― Kamui quedo estático con su falsa sonrisa. Si supiera que la vida de esos dos era la misma que siempre, seguramente lo mataría. Su hijo no había sido de ayuda para nada.

― Se lo diré ahora mismo― se despidió cortando la llamada.

Tal parecía que tenía un mensaje importante por decirle a su hermanita, lástima que estaba muerto de sueño. Mañana se lo comentaría antes de que se olvidara. Sería muy divertido verla tan nerviosa y apurada porque su calvo padre aparezca tan rápido.

Por lo que sabía, Kagura y Sougo se casarían el pasado mañana. Unas horas antes de que el calvo llegue a la tierra. Tendrían tiempo de sobra para refugiarse en algún hotel y tener al fin su luna de miel, lo más importante según el futuro matrimonio.

Era una lástima que su plan no salga como lo esperara. El día de mañana andarían desesperados por terminar con el matrimonio, sin contar que todavía tenían un padre molesto y súper conservador con el cuerpo de su hija. Lo bueno de Gintoki era que él si pensaba que su hija adoptiva seguía siendo tan pura como cuando la conoció. Y no solo eso, Sakata estaba más que convencido de que ella no permitiría que ese roba impuestos la tocara antes de la boda. Una mentalidad bastante fantasiosa, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de antros y sitios donde el juego adulto se explayaba.

― Bueno, no puedo dar ninguna noticia sin estar bien descansado― se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa burlona decorando su rostro.

**.**

**Día 3**

**.**

En la pequeña pero bien acogedora recepción de invitados que la Yorozuya tenía, el fuerte impacto de dos palmas chocando contra el kotatsu llamo la atención de Shinpachi ― quien estaba limpiando el piso de la ´´oficina´´―

― ¿Vendrá? ¿Tan pronto?― llegando al lugar donde se estaba generando el conflicto, el chico de las gafas observo la preocupación en los ojos de Kagura y la diversión en la sonrisa pícara de Gintoki.

Kamui, quien se mantenía tranquilamente comiendo de su bol de arroz, era quien llegaba con las malas noticias. Imparcial ante la situación, comenzó a explicar la escaza información que tenía.

― El calvo se dio cuenta de la trampa― volvió a comer una gran cantidad de comida― Dijo que estaría de regreso en menos de una hora―explico después de tragar― Aunque eso me lo dijo ayer en la noche― su sonrisa despreocupada no calmo a la iracunda pelirroja.

Para Gintoki, quien no estaba completamente de acuerdo con la idea desde un principio, fue completamente obligado a ceder a las amenazas de sus ´´amigas gorilas´´. Tae, Kyuubei, Tsukuyo y Sarutobi se habían unido para torturar y advertir al par de hombres, miembros de la Yorozuya. Umibouzu Kankou también entraría en la tortura si no fuese porque Sougo ya se había encargado de ese tipo.

Para Sakata Gintoki, ese sabotaje que Kankou les estaba por hacer lo ayudaría a detener esa boda. Kagura no podía casarse con un sádico, él sabía qué tipo de cosas hacían los sádicos y vaya que no quería que su pura e inocente hija lo experimente. Su pequeña aún era muy joven para contraer nupcias, aun si tenía diecinueve años nada cambiaba la situación, ¡Era una niña ante sus ojos!

Estaba feliz, porque sin mover un musculo ese matrimonio no se contraería, ¿O no?

Con la fuerza de un monstruo Yato, Kagura levando el kotatsu como si fuese una pluma. Las venas de sus brazos se hincharon, su boca exhalaba un denso aire ― similar a los dragones antes de liberar su fuego―. Quería matar a su hermano. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar pasar tanto tiempo?

Shinpachi intento detenerla antes de que cometiera asesinato, mientras Gin se preocupaba por estar tan cerca del pelirrojo. El impacto también lo recibiría.

― ¿Y recién ahora me lo dices?―grito iracunda.

Su maldito plan iba a la perfección. Como podía ser que ese idiota no conectara sus dos neuronas y le dé una advertencia antes de tiempo. ¡Idiota!

― Bueno…―acabando su tazón de arroz, levanto su dedo índice preparando una respuesta para su hermana― Pensé que sería divertido ver como el calvo llegaba a interrumpir la boda―se rio por la escena formada en su cabeza― Aunque pensándolo bien, lo mejor será ver su ataque de desesperación cuando le diga que te fuiste de luna de miel después de casarte―

´´Solo quieres matar al calvo con la noticia´´ pensaron Shinpachi y Gintoki mientras veían con desconfianza al mayor de los hermanos.

Por otro lado, Kagura estaba más que rabiada. Su hermano seguía siendo un completo idiota, casi hecho a perder todo su plan solo por molestar a su tonto y calvo papi.

― ¡Hijo de una gran…!― nunca sería capaz de insultar a su querida mami, pero ese bastardo sí que la había empujado a eso. Forcejeando con Shinpachi, comenzó a patalear y estirar sus manos intentando asestarle un buen golpe, bien que se lo tiene merecido.

La sonrisa de Kamui no ayudaba mucho, al igual que el atisbo de felicidad que Gin trataba de ocultar.

Para la fortuna de la gran mayoría, y la molestia del líder Yorozuya, el joven Okita ingreso a la vivienda sin tener el permiso del dueño.

― Ya le dije, jefe, si hay disturbios tiene que llamar al Shinsengumi―dijo a modo de saludo.

― ¿Seguro? Pues ahora mismo llamare, un roba impuestos acaba de entrar a mi humilde morada sin permiso alguno―hizo ademan de marcar un numero cualquiera.

― Jefe, no me use como excusa para llamar a Hijikata-san. Si quiere le doy su número para que puedan comunicarse tranquilamente― y ahí comenzaban sus bromas. Ese niño se creía mucho desde que eran ´´familia´´, un término erróneo que usaba. Gin podía considerarlo un sofá, un niño mimado, un perro guardia, un roba impuestos, pero jamás, ¡JAMÁS! Parte de su familia. Incluso era llamado, en esos momentos, un secuestrador de hijas.

― ¡Sádico!―Kagura los interrumpió antes de que el de la permanente se meta en el medio― El calvo se dio cuenta lo de la trampa, ¡Y viene para…!―

― Ya lo sé― la corto directamente dejando a su audiencia perpleja. Hasta Kamui quedo sorprendido ― Suponía que eso sucedería, así que deje en alerta a todos los planetas que están dentro del radio de su ruta de regreso, avisados de que el gran Umibouzu pasaría por ahí. Hay muchos interesados en solicitar sus servicios― Kagura suspiro tranquilamente al escuchar eso.

― Me sorprendes. Después de saber el plan inicial, creí que eras un idiota como mi hermanita― esta vez era Kamui quien lo elogiaba sutilmente.

Kagura se giró molesta por el comentario tan despectivo de parte de su hermano mayor. Sougo sonrió comprensivo por las conjeturas que su ´´cuñado´´ había sacado a relucir.

― Para tu información, la idea inicial surgió de china. Estaba más que claro que no resultaría, su nivel de inteligencia es tan bajo como el tuyo―

No se necesitó de mucho más. Una pelea entre su hermana y el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi comenzó a darse. Aunque, en esta ocasión, estaba más que claro que Kagura iba ganando. Sentada sobre la espalda de Sougo, ella comenzó a tirar de sus piernas hacia atrás, causando que el chico le gritara insultos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, después de autoproclamarse vencedora, Kagura dio el aviso de que su boda se adelantaría un día. Esa misma tarde se efectuaría su unión con su sádico. Estaba segura que su papi no llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente, tal vez la tarde ― Gracias al plan de Sougo―, pero aun así no quería arriesgarse y perder su oportunidad. Amarraría al Okita a su vida por todo lo que quedaba de su existencia.

Con el revuelo del adelanto de la fiesta, la Yorozuya se convirtió en un centro caótico por donde desfilaban vestidos elegantes y trajes masculinos en tonos oscuros. En un lugar tan reducido, como lo era la vivienda de la novia, alcanzo a llenarse de unas veinticinco personas alzando la voz. La muchedumbre era tal, la euforia insoportable que el pobre Kamui decidió tomarse un respiro y salir de allí antes de que su cabeza explotara.

No termino de bajar las escaleras cuando volvió a ver a la chica de ojos rojizos caminar en dirección a la Yorozuya. Nobume llevaba un vestido sencillo, corto hasta la rodilla, sin mangas y de color borgoña. Bastante elegante para lo que sería un simple casamiento en civil, o ¿Acaso habría una pequeña fiesta de celebración? A Kamui no se le había dicho nada al respecto.

― ¿De traje?― pregunto detenidamente examinando su vestuario color azul marino. Nada mal, para un Yato ilegal.

― Parece que no quedara en un simple casamiento por civil― se excusó encogiendo sus hombros.

― No me sorprende―subió las escaleras quedando a dos peldaños del pelirrojo― Hime-sama estuvo a cargo de todos los preparativos desde el inicio― el eco de las voces se hizo un poco más sonoro. Nobume cerró los ojos suspirando― Escape del Shinsengumi buscando paz, pero es imposible encontrarlo en la Yorozuya― Kamui ignoro su comentario y descendió los últimos escalones antes de tocar tierra ― ¿A dónde vas?― él sonrió expectante de su pregunta― ¿Estás pensando en escapar de la boda de Kagura?― inocente, o intentando serlo, ella se acercó nuevamente a ese chico esperando una respuesta.

― ¿Por qué lo haría?―se balanceo de un lado a otro― Si una princesa es la organizadora significa que habrá comida―rio con entusiasmo― Sin embargo ―se acercó bastante a su rostro dejando expuestos su ojos azulados― Dime, ¿Tu trabajo aquí es vigilarme?― suspiro resignado ― Tendrían que preocuparse más en vigilar al señor samurái, él sí parece querer detener la boda―

― ¿Tu no quieres detener la boda?―

― No―

― Entonces porque sacas esas conclusiones― enarco una ceja bastante perspicaz― Nadie está hablando de la boda, pero terminaste por sacarlo a colación―

― Es que fuiste tú quien se pisó sola― desconcertada, mantuvo el silencio esperando buscar una mejor explicación― Dijiste que venias en busca de paz, justamente a la Yorozuya. Tu comentario es propio de un idiota y tú no lo eres― sorprendida por la afirmación que ese chico le estaba dando, tan seguro de sus palabras a pesar de no verse muchas veces.

Quedando en silencio un par de segundos, Nobume trato de rebatir sus argumentos pero ya no valía la pena, había sido descubierta por un conejo salvaje.

― No tenía que vigilarte―miro en otra dirección antes de continuar con su caminata― Iba a distraerte hasta que sea hora de ir al civil. Al parecer a alguien le gusta buscar pelea para no aburrirse― esa fue su explicación. No era lo que esperaba, pero si se ajustaba más a la forma de pensar de su hermana.

― ¡Oh! ¿Entonces serás parte de mi entretenimiento?― pregunto risueño― ¿Tendremos al fin una pelea?―Nobume lo miro en silencio, ¿Era idiota o qué?

― ¿Una pelea de traje?―pregunto irónica ― Puedo mostrarte algo mejor que una pelea―

― Imposible―aseguro poniendo un alto en su caminata― No hay nada mejor que tener un combate con alguien igual o más fuerte―prácticamente era su gusto más ferviente. Nada en el mundo podía superar la adrenalina que sentía al ver la sangre de su enemigo derramarse a causa de un buen golpe.

― ¿Qué me dices de la comida? Eres un Yato ¿No? Son glotones por naturaleza―

― ¿Iremos a comer?― canturreo feliz― Ni siquiera eso puede superar mis ganas por pelear. Creo que no eres buena para distraerme―

Nobume frunció el ceño, ese chino era como un niño salvaje y muy selectivo. ´´Si no es una pelea entonces…´´ ¡Maldito malcriado! Tragando su desprecio por esas últimas palabras que soltó, la chica Imai curvo casi imperceptiblemente sus labios, ´´Ya lo veremos´´ pensó con burla.

Nobume lo llevo a recorrer todo Edo. Entrando a los parques temáticos, como lo era el zoológico del príncipe Hata ―con criaturas amorfas y bastante peculiares, que amenazaban la vida de los turista que osaban deambular por su territorio. Claro, con la excepción de ese par, quienes no se inmutaron al momento de despedazar a más de una criatura―. El parque central ―la cual tenía un madao particular que contaba historias de terror a los más pequeños― y varios puestos de comida, donde Nobume gasto bastante de su dinero alimentando al hermano mayor de la novia. La chica comenzaba a comprender a Sougo, el chico le advirtió del gran apetito del Yato, cuando esta hablo de su ´´deuda´´ con Kamui.

― ¿Y? ¿Ahora donde iremos?― Kamui no parecía cansarse de su travesía. Nada de lo que ella hiciera parecía agotar su fuente de energía.

Mirando la hora, noto que tenían media hora para llegar al registro civil. Con la puesta de sol en descenso ella se levantó de su asiento, lista para partir.

― Tenemos que ir con Kagura y el asesino― El pelirrojo, quien estaba devorando su doceavo dango, ignoro sus palabras. Delante de él volvía a ocurrir, otra vez, un acto de suma simpleza pero que parecía atraer a los samuráis a concretarlo.

Esta vez eran dos jóvenes, de unos dieciséis años aproximadamente. Él llevaba los ojos verde y el cabello castaño. De vestimenta simple y modales toscos, muy distinto a la chica. Ella, de ojos verde oscuro y cabello purpura, tomaba con suma delicadeza la mano de él. Con sus ojos le rogaba porque la acompañara a un lugar más privado.

¿Qué tanto les gustaba ese tipo de cosas? A menos que tengan el ferviente deseo de ser padres dudaba encontrar otra utilidad para ello.

― ¿Sucede algo?― pregunto la samurái en cuanto su acompañante se levantó, con la varilla del dango aun colgando de su boca, de la banca.

No parecía estar escuchándola, solo tenía sus ojos al frente observando una situación demasiado particular. Siguiendo su mirada, se encontró con unos jóvenes bastante melosos. Kamui frunció el ceño con repulsión.

― A los terrícolas les gusta reproducirse―fue leve, pero consiguió oír sus palabras muy claramente.

― No―respondió como si estuviera hablando con ella― Es sexo―aclaro. El chico enarco la ceja aún más― Mero placer―

― ¿Qué tan divertido puede ser eso?―curioso no pudo ocultar su incertidumbre. Aunque, rápido, prosiguió para no quedar en evidencia― Una batalla es mejor, sin lugar a dudas―

― ¿Lo dices porque nunca lo has probado o porque verdaderamente eres un alíen?― pregunto curiosa. Llevaba tiempo intuyendo que ese pelirrojo era más puro que los anteojos de Shinpachi.

― No necesito probarlo. Lo único que puede saciar mi sed es la sangre de un oponente más fuerte que yo― sonrió mostrando los dientes.

´´Interesante´´ pensó sonriendo ampliamente.

― ¿Qué tanto apostarías a que tus palabras están erradas?― pregunto directa ― Dijiste, una y mil veces, que nada superaba tu gusto por la pelea―sonrió extasiada― ¿Qué pasaría si te demuestro que el acto de intimar genera más placer en tu cuerpo con un combate?― tenía un pequeño gusto por ese chino, no podía evitarlo. Pero, el mayor gusto era ver el rostro de Kamui crispado por la frustración ante la derrota. Ansiaba verlo así.

― ¿Cómo lo probarías?―pregunto dudoso antes de siguiera estrechar sus manos.

― Ya lo veras―rio suavemente insistiendo en sellar su acuerdo― Aunque si tienes miedo de perder no deberías de hacerlo. Por lo que veo tu amor por la pelea no es la gran cosa― lo presiono para que aceptara.

Así como lo pensó, el orgullo de Kamui se vio afectado por sus palabras. En pocos segundos estrecho su mano con la de ella.

Al parecer esa noche no se verían con, en poco segundos, el matrimonio Okita. No llegarían a ser capaces, siquiera, de despedirse antes de que partan a su luna de miel. ¿Lo lamentaban? Vaya que no. ambos se olvidaron del mundo en cuanto cruzaron sus miradas retadoras.

Lo único que importaba era que el otro mordiera el polvo, y así seria.

.

Con el Shinsengumi fuera de la base, ya sea en medio de un patrullaje o despidiendo al matrimonio Okita, un sonoro gemido femenino se hizo eco en medio de la oscuridad. El gruñido varonil no se tardó en aparecer.

Dos cuerpos sudados, ella de piernas torneadas y cadera ancha, él de espalda ancha y fuertes brazos. Sus cansados y fatigados movimientos seguían persistiendo. Sus caderas chocaban creando una especie de sonoro chapoteo. El calor en sus entrepiernas los hacia rugir, gemir y gritar muchas incoherencias, muchos gustos sucios, ambos se sinceraban con el otro expresando lo que más les gustaba en la cama.

Arqueando la espalda, sintiendo un placer indescriptible que la recorría de pies a cabeza, la mujer aferro sus manos en la espalda bien trabajada de su pareja. Él se vio tan abrumado por las olas de calor que prosiguió a acelerar sus embestidas. Sus brazos se sentaron y su cuerpo soltó su esperma en lo profundo de ella.

Al fin habían acabado.

Al fin podían recuperar la compostura, dejarse embarcar por la satisfacción que sus cuerpos habían experimentado, solo que…

Un estridente ronquido arruino la erótica atmosfera que se había comenzado a formar.

No era él. No era ella. ¿Quién podía ser?

Nobume estiro su mano hasta alcanzar el control del televisor. Presiono el botón de pausa y miro de muy mala manera a su compañero. Kamui, el idiota a su lado, se había quedado dormido mientras veían una película para adulto.

Se suponía que la película lo ayudaría a que abriera su mente, que atrajera su atención y le termine dando más que curiosidad por experimentar el acto sexual y así, por fin, coronarse como victoriosa de esa apuesta.

― Ya termino la película―presiono una de las almohadas contra su rostro hasta ahogarlo. Por acto reflejo saco la mano de ella para poder respirar con calma, ¿Estaba tratando de matarlo?― ¿Estabas durmiendo?―pregunto irónica.

Después de bostezar y rascar su cabeza, el pelirrojo sonrió de forma segura. Nobume estaba enojada porque sus intentos eran más que inútiles, nadie podía con Kamui y su amor por darse golpes con otro sujeto más fuerte que él.

― ¿Esa fue tu última prueba?― acomodo su cabeza en su mano, antes de volver a bostezar con cansancio.

Nobume ignoro su pregunta rotundamente, no le iba a dar motivos para que piense que estaba ganando, aún tenía tiempo para idear un plan. Se supone que tenía hasta el amanecer, pero con el correr de las horas nada parecía funcionar.

Las revistas de chicas no hicieron nada en él. Nobume pensó que tal vez estaba atacando por el lado equivocado, así que le mostro imágenes de chicos semidesnudos por si las dudas. Aunque trágicamente tuvo el mismo efecto.

Ver pornografía no ayudaba en nada, con cada película que le mostraba parecía aburrirse aún más. Y no hablemos de ver a chicas comiendo frutas de forma sensual ―por un momento había pensado que la comida y lo erótico funcionaria con él, pero nada―. Kamui no mostraba signos de estar siquiera excitado, motivado o meramente interesado ―más allá de la curiosidad ante un tema casi desconocido―.

La chica se acercó a la mesa del centro y abrió la botella de sake. Se sirvió una buena cantidad y comenzó a beberlo. Tal vez a él solo le gusta pelear y nada más.

― ¿Ya te diste por vencida?― incluso su voz la molestaba. Sirviéndose nuevamente bebió haciendo fondo blanco. No tardo mucho antes de sentir que su cuerpo se calentaba y su garganta quemaba.

― ¿Quieres?―sin esperar una respuesta, sirvió su vaso hasta el tope.

― Sí que tomas bastante, ¿Estas ebria?― acepto el trago sin cuestionamientos.

― No―aseguro encontrando un poco de calma― Suelo tomar con mi comandante cada vez que llora por su hija―dijo recordando las anécdotas de Matsudaira.

― Abuto también es un llorón― bebió recordando la última vez que se sentó a tomar alcohol― cada vez que vamos a un bar, suele embriagarse hasta perder la conciencia― sonrió pensando en las estupideces que su almirante hacia estando ebrio― Pero antes, suele recordarnos su falta de respeto hacia su capitán― rápidamente sus sonrisa se volvió tensa. Nobume comprendía a hace pobre hombre, Kamui era un idiota― Claro que al despertar se olvida de lo que dijo, lástima que yo no me embriago― sadismo era lo que encontraba en sus facciones. ¿Qué tanto le hacía al pobre Abuto?

― Siento lastima por ese hombre―musito dejando confundido al pelirrojo.

Sin esperar un comentario por parte del chico, Nobume se levantó y se liberó de su chaqueta, así como de su chaleco. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Sentía calor, mucho calor.

Kamui la miro como si estuviese loca por varios segundos, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a sentir una pequeña y extraña incomodidad. Rápidamente dio vuelta la cara. Comenzaba a hacer calor, ¿Verdad?

― Todavía no se acaba el tiempo, así que no perdí prácticamente―desabrocho dos botones de su camisa, cerca de su cuello― Tendrás que quedarte despierto hasta el amanecer―su voz se sintió arrastrada tan lentamente, como los dedos de sus manos arrastraban sus largas medias azules.

Incómodo. Kamui se sentí malditamente incómodo.

― ¿No es mejor rendirse? También tienes sueño―fijo su mirada en el leve sombreado debajo de los ojos de la chica.

Ser parte de las fuerzas del Shinsengumi era bastante cansador. Mucho más si tenía que proteger a la hermana pequeña del difunto shogun, Shige Shige.

El Yato tenía mucha razón, quería entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, surcar el país de los sueños y devorar una dona gigante en el reino de su subconsciente, pero no podía hacerlo. Si dormía terminaría aceptando ser una perdedora. No es que no fuese capaz de aceptar perder, solo era que… ese chino tenía una sonrisa demasiado molesta en su rostro. Nobume solo pensaba en apuñalarlo con su espada una y otra vez.

― Aun tengo un As bajo la manga―para situaciones drásticas, se necesitaba medidas drásticas.

Kamui bebía un poco de sake, antes que Nobume le arrebatara la bebida de la mano. Dejando el vaso en la mesa, ella se sentó sobre sus piernas. Estupefacto, la incomodidad comenzó a crecer.

La chica movió su cadera como si estuviera cabalgándolo. Kamui trago fuerte al sentir su cuerpo de esa forma, ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

Con un ágil movimiento, ella desabrocho cada uno de los botones de su camisa, dejando ver su brasier negro con encaje borgoñés. Su piel resaltaba con la oscuridad de esa sensual lencería. El chico sonrió como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo, aun si por dentro sentía su cuerpo tensarse.

― ¿Tienes calor?― ¡Idiota, realmente era un idiota!

― Si―presiono sus muslos contra su parte baja― Deberías quitarte la ropa― desabrocho su qipao antes de pegarse a su pecho―Podrías quemarte―susurro en su oído. Sus labios arrastraron una sutil sonrisa al ver una minúscula reacción positiva por parte del pelirrojo.

Cruzando una picara mirada con el supuesto estoicismo en los ojos azulados de Kamui, la manecilla del reloj se movió unos últimos céntimos. El tercer día de su estadía en la tierra había acabado.

**.**

**Día 4**

**.**

De forma rápida y furtiva, se acercó a su boca para arrebatarle un beso poco palpable. Era un roce simple de sus labios, una pequeña promesa de que en minutos se juntarían nuevamente para no volver a separarse.

Él, inexperto en todo ese asunto tenso aún más sus músculos. Inconsciente de sus propios actos bajo la mirada buscando controlar ese hormigueo en su columna vertebral.

― ¿Sientes algo? ¿Calor, quizás?―no había ninguna mueca soberbia en sus facciones, pero el tono juguetón de sus palabras llegaba con tal molestia que no podía soportarlo.

Kamui se sintió obligado a mirarla nuevamente y explayar una sonrisa falsa, de las típicas que el soltaba.

― ¿Tanto quieres ganar? Ya te dije que es inútil, nada puede gustarme más que…―suspiro sin intención, ahogando sus propias palabras en lo profundo de su garganta.

La mano de ella, juguetona e impaciente se deslizo desde su pecho hasta su pantalón, por encima de su miembro. Nobume podía sentir como su inocente cuerpo despertaba de su letargo.

― ¿Y a ti te gusta que te toquen de esta manera?―nada nuevamente. Su maldito cuerpo ocultaba muy bien la felicidad de saber que estaba ganando.

― Para nada. Suspire de cansancio―sonrisa nuevamente. Un intento fallido por ocultar su guardia baja. Kamui se había confiado.

Frotándose los ojos con cansancio, seguida de un bostezo sonoro, Nobume dejo que el pelirrojo vuelva tener la guardia baja. Creyendo que estaba a punto de largarse de esa incómoda situación comenzó aflojando sus músculos, solo para caer por completo en un futon.

A pesar de que la fuerza de ella no era mayor a la suya, este se vio sometido por su cuerpo femenino de un momento a otro.

― ¿Qué…?― quiso preguntar, pero ella no lo dejo.

― No quería llegar tan lejos…―sonrió socarrona― Pero si es necesario, te hare vivir en carne propia algo mucho mejor― despojándose de su camisa blanca y de sus shorts, ella pego todo su cuerpo al de él― Justo ahora― suspiro caliente contra su cuello.

¡Mierda! El cosquilleo nuevamente se intensificaba, aunque en este momento era su parte baja la se calentaba. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Nobume estaba jugando sucio, besando cada parte de su pecho y restregando su cuerpo con el suyo.

´´Te hare vivir en carne propia´´ su cabeza estaba en medio de un corto cuando revivió esas palabras. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso… ella y él? ¡Maldición!

Rápido, la separo de su cuerpo buscando un poco de espacio, ¿Estaban a punto de tener sexo? ¿Eso era lo que iban a hacer? Es verdad que si llamaba la atención la reacción tan desesperada de todos por ese acto íntimo, que su incapacidad de comprender ese gusto lo llevo a hacer una apuesta con esa chica, pero en ningún momento pensó en tener relaciones esa misma noche, ni ninguna otra.

― ¿Ya te das por vencido?― rodeo su cuello para hacerlo más consciente de su femineidad.

― ¿Qué se supone que estamos por hacer?―

― ¿Eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta?―suspiro con resignación. Vaya chico en el que se interesó. Fastidiado la miro de mala manera, lo cual saco una pequeña sonrisa en ella― O será… ¿Podría ser que temes que te termine gustando?― su intuición le decía que estaba cediendo a sus deseos, él sabía que dentro de poco terminaría aceptando su derrota, un golpe muy duro a su orgullo.

― Claro que no―

― Si no es así… ¿A que le temes?― se arrimó al cuerpo de él dando un vaivén intencional sobre su pelvis― ¿Tal vez… empezaste a excitarte?― lamio su quijada antes de pasar sus labios por su palpitante vena yugular.

Kamui presiono sus puños intentando no elevarlos hasta su cadera. Él era terco con cada una de sus peleas, y con cada una siempre busco levantarse sin titubear. Así fue hasta su confortamiento con su hermana en Rakuyou. Pero, incluso en esa batalla perdida se prometió nunca más perder. Entonces, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él?

― Para nada― sentencio con un suspiro de cansancio, mientras reprimía sus impulsos reprochables por querer tocarla― Solo tengo sueño y…― excusas, simples excusas. Claro que ella las encontré, en un cierto grado, adorables.

Volviendo a recostarlo en el futon, ella termino de arrancar con fuerza el qipao dejando todo su torso expuesto.

― Bien, entonces me apresurare― Con su mano derecha hizo un circulo imaginario sobre su vientre, cerca del principio de sus pantalones, mientras que con la izquierda presionaba su pecho evitando, o intentando evitar, que se levantase― También tengo sueño― forzó un bostezo sonoro, demostrando que sus excusas eran tan insulsas que ella las había captado.

Para Kamui era muy difícil negarse en esas situaciones, y no hablamos de lo tentado que estaba por dejarse vencer, sino porque si lo hacía demostraría que sus palabras eran erradas. Aunque… que aun si le gustaba aquello, nada demostraba que fuese mejor que un combate ¿Verdad?

Con esa idea en mente, le dio permiso completo a Nobume para que hiciera lo que le plazca. Incluso, y con todo el descaro que podía tener, se atrevió a darle una sonrisa creída, sonrisa que demostraba la seguridad que sentía. Para él, la victoria estaba asegurada.

― Ni siquiera he empezado―estiro un poco el elástico de su pantalón― No te confíes señor villano, pecas en eso― se reclino sobre su cuerpo susurrándole palabras dulces (y peligrosas) a su contrincante.

― Confió en mi cuerpo―sonrió restándole importancia a sus palabras― Todo lo que hag…―tuvo que morderse la lengua en cuanto sintió las manos de ella rozando su miembro. ¿Qué se creía?

De forma impulsiva, sujeto sus hombros con fuerza en una clara expresión de apartarla.

― ¿Qué?― la pregunta de la samurái detuvo su accionar― ¿Ya gane? Que fácil― lo miro sádicamente. Nobume no lo demostraba, pero se notaba el orgullo que sentía al ver su cara mosqueada por sus palabras, ese chino era todo un disfrute.

Aflojando su agarre, dudo si era buena idea dejar que continuara. En silencio, volvió a reclinarse un poco, sin terminar recostado en el futon. Ese había sido un movimiento demasiado sorpresivo, no lo previo. Kamui estaba en desventaja, eso era todo.

Frunciendo el ceño. Se centró más en los movimientos que ella le hacía, solo para estar preparado por un posible ataque estando desprevenido. No es como si quisiera grabar en su memoria todo lo que ella le hiciera.

Ella comenzó a tocarlo nuevamente. Tenía bastante persistencia en su pecho y la parte baja de su pantalón. Era tan extraño como esos simples movimientos le daban calor a su cuerpo.

Nobume, por su parte, observaba como la atención de ese Yato estaba dirigida a sus manos, sin percatarse que su rostro se acercaba a la boca de él. Subiendo sus manos hasta su cuello, Kamui levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con los labios de ella sumergidos en los propios.

Fue lento, pausado, pero un tanto incómodo para alguien inexperto como él. Ella no se veía con práctica ni mucho menos, pero al menos tenía una idea de cómo hacer las cosas. Lo primero que hizo fue besarlo con paciencia, cautivando al chico que poco a poco parecía ceder ―incluso había sujetado su cadera de forma inconsciente―, para después forzar la entrada de su lengua y deleitarlo con su torpe y curiosa inexperiencia.

Trato de recostarlo nuevamente pero él se lo impidió. No quería estar a su completa merced, esto no se traducía a un juego de sumiso-amo, solo querían saber si Kamui podía sentir un mayor gusto por algo que no fuese la pelea. Ni siquiera estaba confirmado ―al menos para ella― que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sin dejar de besarlo ―separándose de tanto en tanto para buscar una posición más cómoda―, ella bajo su pantalón con cautela. No necesito mirar hacia abajo para saber que estaba excitado. Sin querer evitarlo, rio levemente saboreando la victoria.

― Es una reacción natural―trato de defenderse ante lo obvio.

Claro que su respuesta tendría sentido si su voz no sonara tan ronca y sus manos no apretaran con tanta fuerza sus caderas.

Sin responder a sus palabras, tomo su miembro y comenzó a penetrarse con sumo cuidado. Húmeda estaba, pero sí que la primera vez era incomoda.

´´Y pensar que es con él´´ pensó tranquila recordando cómo se enojó hace unos cuantos años atrás. ´´A mí me parecen una bonita familia´´ fue lo único que necesito para encender la mecha y que él le gritara ¡Que recuerdos!

Tratando de aguantar esa incomodidad, se dio cuenta que ese pelirrojo estaba aguantándose. Incapaz de apartar su mirada al cuerpo semidesnudo de Nobume ―principalmente a la zona en la que estaban unidos―, presionando sus labios con fuerza para evitar que cualquier sonido raro saliera… ¿Ese era el mismo chico que amaba pelear solamente?

― ¿Y?― pregunto creída.

Kamui no respondió, en su lugar le dio una mirada de pocos amigos que ella misma disfruto en grande.

Aprovechando que su incomodidad estaba desapareciendo, se reclino sobre él sosteniéndose de su pecho desnudo. Lo beso nuevamente antes de levantar sus caderas lentamente.

― Avísame cuando gane―pidió en sus labios― Me deberás una caja de donas―

― Eso no ngh…―tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gruñir. Nobume se había penetrado con fuerza. Esa chica estaba jugando sucio.

Claro que fue un movimiento contraproducente ya que ella salió peor que él. Con sus manos ocupadas en el pecho de Kamui se le fue incapaz de ocultar un gemido de su parte. Aunque rápidamente presiono sus labios para acortar ese suspiro de satisfacción.

Siguiendo con sus movimientos, sin decirse absolutamente nada de por medio, ella dejo caer su cabeza en el cuello de él. No sabía qué tipo de expresiones tenia, pero no deseaba que él las vea, al menos no de momento.

Kamui se sintió aliviado al ver como ella se ocultaba en su cuello. El pelirrojo no estaba en una mejor posición, ni nada por el estilo. Sus manos no dejaban de presionarse en puños con cada movimiento ascendente y descendente de ella. Sus dientes ya dolían de tanta presión que ejercía para evitar que su garganta dejara escapar gruñidos de satisfacción.

¿Esto podía ser verdad? El capitán del séptimo escuadrón del Harusame, el descendiente del gran Umibouzu Kankou y la señora de Kouan, Kouka; Kamui, el Yato que creo un camino en busca del título del más fuerte… estaba ¿En esta posición? No solo estaba teniendo sexo con una chica que conoció años atrás en medio de una guerra, sino que estaba disfrutando realmente de ello.

Sus manos se movieron hasta llegar a su cintura, no fue consiente hasta el momento donde ya estaba abrazado a ella, ¿Qué había hecho?

― Ah…―sus suspiros eran contenidos, suaves y demasiado eróticos― Ka… Kamui― enterró sus dedos en su piel, buscando fuerza de donde no había.

Nobume no estaba acostumbrada al sexo, no podía seguir aguantando por mucho más esos movimientos. Y no, no era porque estuviera por llegar al clímax, sino porque sus piernas reclamaban que se detuviese. Le temblaban tanto que se veía obligada a permanecer quieta cada cierto tiempo. Pero llegando a cierto momento ya no podía seguir moviéndose con tanta agilidad como en el inicio.

La lentitud de su cuerpo, el calor de su cuerpo, la sensación de suma satisfacción en su interior… ¿Qué había sido ese impulso oportuno que tuvo? Kamui se maldijo, maldijo a ella y a esa estúpida apuesta. De un movimiento brusco cambio los papeles tirando a Nobume contra el futon.

― ¡Mierda! Esto… no debería de suceder― atónita, no llego a cuestionar sus palabras cuando se vio arremetida por él.

En medio de sus movimientos desesperados, de sus suspiros que dejaron de serlo ―ella era incapaz de ocultar sus gemidos y él se había olvidado completamente que debía mostrarse ajeno al placer― y de sus incontables miradas rogando por un beso, Nobume lo dijo nuevamente.

― ¡Ah! Kamui― su voz era tan distinta, elevada a como estaba no parecía ser ella.

El Yato ahogo un suspiro. Extrañamente su nombre, en esas condiciones y dichas por esa samurái sádica, comenzaba a gustarle. Sus siguientes movimientos no eran solo para encontrar la calma en ese mar de emociones que comenzaba a experimentar, sino porque quería provocarla hasta que vuelva a decir ´´Kamui´´.

Sin alejar su mirada del rostro femenino, acabo dentro de ella. Para su suerte sí que repitió su nombre en más de una ocasión, llenándolo de satisfacción.

Cayendo rendido a un lado, junto al cuerpo de ella, de su boca se deslizo una palabra que no pensó en decirla dentro de sus cinco sentidos.

― Nobume― murmuro sorprendiéndola.

Para cuando ella lo miro, atónita por escucharlo, ya estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. Resignada, y es que ese tipo era todo un idiota, cubrió sus cuerpos semidesnudos.

― Y yo que pensé que estabas siendo tierno― corrió un poco su flequillo para poder percibir mejor su dormido rostro ― Aunque eso es lo que te hace ser tú― sonrió levemente.

Nunca diría ni una de esas palabras al pelirrojo estando despierto, esa sería una ocasión única para ser un poco sincera con ella misma.

Miro la hora antes de acomodarse para dormir. Tenía que levantarse temprano, ese chino le debía una deliciosa caja de donas. Un gusto extra por haber ganado.

.

Iracundo con su humor de los mil demonios, comenzó a caminar por la casi desértica base del Shinsengumi. Sus botas golpeaban con fuerza la madera, pesadas zancadas y una vena palpitante atemorizaron a los pocos que se encontraban de turno a esas horas. Su nariz soltaba aire caliente, como un dragón mitológico o cualquier bestia asesina sedienta de una presa.

A su espalda, un rubio caminaba con cautela, alejado unos metros de distancia del padre de su capitán. No había sido su idea, pero en cuanto llego al planeta tierra en busca de su compañero, este se encontró con el padre de ese dolor de cabeza. El gran barredor de aliens ni se mosqueo al encontrarlo por allí. Bajando de su nave fue hasta la Yorozuya, lugar donde no encontró a su querida hija. Claro que Umibouzu no se fue de allí sin dejarle un golpe al inútil FreeLancer.

Investigando, Kankou descubrió que su pequeña hija se había casado con ese policía. Su pequeña había ascendido al mundo adulto para terminar contrayendo nupcias con ese perverso sádico, ¡Era inaceptable!

Gintoki había prometido cuidar de ella y… ¿Qué había pasado? Su hija se casó de todas formas.

La fiesta que organizaron en honor a su unión fue tan descontrolada que no encontraba ―de forma consiente― a ninguno de los invitados. Su hijo ―otro traidor― no estaba por ningún lado.

¿Qué idea se le había ocurrido? Buscar en el Shinsengumi. Tenía que salvar a su pequeña de las garras de ese depravado. Kagura aún era muy pequeña para casarse.

Abuto, por su parte, esperaba que el gran Umibouzu no pensara que lo estaba siguiendo. Impulsado por la señal de ubicación de Kamui ― y es que si, Abuto solía dejar un chip en el Qipao del pelirrojo por si este intentaba hacer alguna locura y termine arruinando sus negocios―que aparecía en su transmisor. Para su sorpresa Umibouzu parecía dirigirse a la misma ubicación.

Claro que el padre de esos dos Yatos no estaba en busca de Kamui, solo quería golpear a quien fuese que ayudo a Sougo a robar ―porque él lo tomaba como un robo u/o secuestro― a su pequeña hija.

Abriendo cada puerta corrediza hurgo en todas las habitaciones de la base hasta que…

― ¿Dónde está mi hija…?―grito demandante.

Aunque sus demandas se terminaron cuando se encontró con esa situación. Abuto se acercó un poco para ver que lo sorprendía, y vaya que esa escena si era digna de asombro.

Kamui está recostado en un futon con el pecho descubierto y varias marcas de rasguños, besos y mordidas en su pálida piel. A su lado una chica, en igualdad de condiciones, dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro.

¿Quién era esa chica? O más importante… ¿Kamui había…?

Atónitos cerraron la puerta dándoles la privacidad que se merecían.

Olvidándose de todo, incluso del matrimonio de su hija, Umibouzu dejo rodar unas lágrimas por su rostro.

― Por fin―cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, por un momento pensó que no tendría nietos de su parte.

Abuto acompaño el momento emotivo. Orgulloso de su capitán pensó, incluso, en hacerle una fiesta en conmemoración por su logro. Reuniría a sus camaradas, toda la séptima división, a su familia e incluso a esos samuráis que conocieron en la tierra. Brindarían porque por fin, Kamui lo había hecho.

― ¡Necesitaremos globos y un gran pastel!―Abuto estaba motivado con esa fiesta.

― Y no te olvides de las pancartas― lo siguió Umibouzu ― Tendremos que hablar con él― se cruzó de brazos sonriendo orgulloso― Por fin mi niño ya tiene suficiente edad para tener estas pláticas―

La felicidad había opacado su sentido del peligro. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que sus ideas eran suicidas y que en cuanto Kamui vea las pancartas mataría a ambos por igual.

― Cierto―lo secundo Abuto― La comida lo pone de buen humor, seguramente se abrirá cuando vea el pastel― Encaminándose al recibidor comenzaron a hacer la lista de los preparativos.

Esa misma tarde habría globos, carteles, y dos hombres con un puño marcado en sus ojos.

Claro que no hay que olvidar la mirada cómplice de ese par de asesinos dejándose en claro que poco faltaba para que se volviera a repetir.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Este es mi primer KamuNobu XD espero que les guste.**

**Por cierto, faltan pocas horas para el final de Gintama, pero yo seguiré en este fandom muchos años más. No puedo olvidarme del OkiKagu para nada. De hecho me siento muy cómoda con ellos, además que tengo varias historias pensadas para un futuro próximo.**

**Así que nos leeremos dentro de poco.**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
